Arrangement
by gracefultree
Summary: Jack and Ianto develop an unspoken arrangement between them from Ianto's first day of work. What happens when one of them wants to change things up?
1. Chapter 1

**Their Arrangement**

 **by Gracefultree**

 **Prologue**

Posted: June 28, 2015

A/N: Here is a different kind of story from me. Eight chapters. Mostly from Jack's perspective, following the intro. Enjoy.

.

.

.

Ryan yawned and shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans when he recognized his friend Ken walking up the path towards him. "Slow night?" he called.

Ken settled against the lamppost next to him. "Yeah. Got a fag?"

Ryan smiled. Trust Ken to be bumming cigs on a quiet night. Ken was older than Ryan, significantly more experienced, and he'd taken Ryan under his wing shortly after Marcus introduced them when Ryan started. They'd even fucked a few times, practicing for their clients. No, he wouldn't deny Ken cigarettes when he had them. That one lesson in blow jobs alone saved his skin a few times, and he never forgot. He handed one over and held up his lighter. "Slow for me, too. Marcus won't be happy."

"Fuck Marcus!" Ken exclaimed, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth. "If he thinks blokes will be out looking for tail three days after that terrorist bombing in London, he's out of his mind. It's like 9/11 all over again. Took months for things in New York to get back to normal. You weren't around here yet, but I don't think I made quota for an entire month after that. Everyone just stopped going out."

"Huh, I guess you're right."

"Don't know about you, but I haven't seen some of the regulars out tonight. Tommy's crew is either completely gone to ground, or he moved them somewhere else. Misty's girls are missing, too."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Billy tonight," Ryan mused, lighting his own cigarette. "I think he said once his sister was in London. Would Marcus let him go?"

"He'd have gone anyway."

Ryan made a noncommittal noise.

"Not much to do but wait," Ken muttered, snatching a second cigarette. "God, I'm getting too old for this life."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-three. You?"

"Eighteen." Ryan glanced over at him. "Old man," he joked. Ken cuffed him on the back of the head affectionately.

They smoked in companionable silence for a few minutes until they saw a young man in a suit wander into the area. He walked with hunched shoulders and hesitation in his step.

"First-timer?" Ken asked, grinding out his cigarette under his heel. He sounded excited. The new ones were often the most fun, he always maintained. "He can't be much older than you, you think? Wearing that suit to look older. Coming out, or curious?"

Ryan shrugged. "Probably just curious. Who do you think he'll choose?" Ryan wondered, discarding his butt and straightening his hair. Ryan was popular with the younger men, since he was closer to their age. Ken got some of them, but more often than not catered to men who were a little more 'mature,' as Marcus called them.

The man in the distance looked up, noticing them. He seemed to transform before their eyes, becoming confident and relaxed. He strode over to them with purpose, stopped in front of them and appraised them quickly.

"How much for the whole night?" he asked in a Welsh-accented voice. A local, Ken mused.

"Depends what you want, darling," Ryan replied, leaning forward to run a hand over the man's chest.

"And which one of us," Ken added, not wanting to be outbid for the only action of the night. He stroked the man's shoulders, making a mental note to tell Ryan later that you don't start with the chest for new clients. It could freak them out. "I'm better," he purred.

"But I'm bigger," Ryan countered.

"Both of you," the man said. "I need to be able to give a decent blow job by the morning."

The two prostitutes looked at each other, startled.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked finally, never having been in this situation before. He looked nervously at Ken for guidance. "That's not what we usually hear."

"How much?" the man asked again.

"Six hundred for both of us," Ken said quickly. "Or it's 20 quid a blow job and 50 for anal." Ryan nodded his agreement. They both worked for Marcus, and though the prices Ken quoted were slightly high, if the man agreed they'd be on their way to making their quota for the week despite the slow start. Even better if the man tipped. From the look of his suit, Ken figured he could afford it.

"Ok, I'll give you half now, half in the morning," the man offered, counting out 300 pounds without question. "I have a hotel room."

"I'm Ken and this is Ryan. What should we call you, sugar?" Ken asked, accepting his half from Ryan.

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Not John Smith?"

"Do I sound English to you?" Jones growled.

Ryan laughed, pocketing his money and grabbing Ianto's arm in a friendly gesture mimicking a guy out drinking with his mates. "Not for a second! Come on, the night's young and you've got some lessons. Ken's good at giving lessons, aren't you, darling?" He winked at Ken over Jones' shoulder.

Jones's mouth twitched slightly, neither a smile nor a grimace, but somewhere in between that his girlfriend, had she been there, would have recognized instantly as resignation to an ill-fated course of action being taken out of necessity.

.

.

.

"Why do you need to learn so quickly?" Ken asked as he toed off his trainers. Ryan, as Ken predicted, claimed the first shower. The boy was a bit of a queen. Jones didn't seem to mind and shrugged out of his suit jacket before hanging it in the closet.

"My new boss has a certain reputation," he answered. "The way I see it, if I start blowing him the first day, I won't have to let him fuck me."

"Bloody hell, you're not going into the business, are you?" Ken demanded.

"Hardly," Jones scoffed. "I'm a researcher."

"But— "

"The bastard was too busy ogling me to look at my cv," Jones reluctantly admitted. "So I flirted to get the job."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Ever heard of Torchwood?"

"You're working for Captain Jack," Ken gasped. "Shit. You _do_ need to learn this, then."

"You know of him?"

"He went through six of us one night when I was new to the work."

"Six? In one night?"

"A shag for everyone who died that day. Three men, three women. He paid my pimp twice the standard fee and gave each of us 100 quid on top of that. I didn't think he fucked his employees, though. He's more of a flirt for it or buy it kind of guy."

"New Year's, 2000," Jones murmured. "His entire team was massacred. I started in 2004, in London, but it was still talked about, even then."

"Huh."

"Let's get started, yeah?" Jones asked, quickly changing the conversation. "I have to be back there at six."

"All right, take off your pants," Ken suggested. "We'll go over anatomy first, and I'll tell you what I remember about Captain Jack."

"I don't need an anatomy lesson," Jones muttered, though he moved to undo his trousers.

"Yes, you do. I'll be showing you what to do with each part, then you'll try it on me. Then on Ryan. We'll go from there." Ken reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of condoms. "Now, Captain Jack hates these for oral, though he's good about using them for anal and vaginal, so you probably won't use them with him, but we'll start with using them so you don't get too overwhelmed by the flavor. It's strong, if you've never tasted it before."

"Huh, didn't think of that," Jones commented. Ken quickly got out of his own clothes and knelt on the bed next to Jones, his legs spread wide to show his penis. Jones copied his position.

"Tell me what you know, looking at mine," Ken said, motioning. "You'll have to get used to handling his cock, too, so go ahead and touch me."

Jones nodded, took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and reached over. "This is the glans…"

.

.

.

tbc in Chapter One: First Arrangement


	2. First Arrangement

**Their Arrangement**

 **by Gracefultree**

 **Chapter One: First Arrangement**

Posted: July 2, 2015

A/N: I'm so glad people like the idea! Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Captain Jack Harkness sighed as he pulled forward yet another report from UNIT. He hated paperwork with a passion, and ever since Torchwood One in London fell, he had exponentially more than he'd ever had as just the head of Torchwood Three. A soft knock sounded on his door and he raised his head to smile tiredly at Toshiko.

"Jack, it's past eight and I'm going home," she said, hefting her pocketbook. "The others are long gone. You should tell Ianto he can leave, too. It's his first day, after all, and I think he's waiting for you to tell him it's ok to leave."

Jack frowned. "Ianto?" he asked aloud, confused. Who was Ianto? "Oh, Ianto!" he exclaimed with sudden inspiration. "The sexy young Welshman I just hired." He looked sheepishly at Tosh, then glanced over her shoulder to where he could see Ianto Jones attempting to organize a stack of papers that threatened to tip over off the coffee table that he'd freed of rubbish earlier in the day only to find it covered in folders the minute he turned his back on it. "Ask him to come by on your way out," he said to her. "The man has a way of blending into the woodwork, doesn't he? That's hard to do for someone so pretty." He grinned salaciously.

"Be careful with him," Tosh warned. "Flirt too much and he might actually file a sexual harassment suit. He kind of seems like the type."

"With all the flirting he was doing with me the last two days? I doubt it."

"Still, you need to be careful," she admonished.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack replied flippantly, turning back to his report. "Have a good night."

Ten minutes later, a steaming mug of coffee appeared at his elbow.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ianto asked. Jack looked up to see him standing stiffly beside Jack's desk, his hands held primly behind his back. He wore a black suit with a light blue shirt and a perfect Windsor-knotted blue and black diagonal-striped tie. Jack smiled widely and slid his chair away from his desk so he could face Ianto fully and get a good look at his slim figure. He liked the denim and studded belt from two days ago, especially with the peek of pale skin and dark chest hair, but the suits were something else…

"How has your first day been, Ianto?" Jack asked, telling himself sternly to stop undressing the young man in his mind. It wasn't going well.

"Fine, sir."

"Fine? That's it?" Jack sipped his coffee and made an appreciative noise. Somehow, he managed to hold back the moan that it should have elicited, on account of Tosh's warnings swimming in his head.

"I'm fine, sir," Ianto repeated.

"You don't have to call me 'sir,' you know," Jack pointed out. "Everyone just calls me Jack."

"Oh, I know that, sir," Ianto replied with a slight smirk that was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Jack wondered if he'd imagined it. "Shall I discharge my final duty for the day?"

Jack nodded, unsure what Ianto was talking about. "Yeah, sure. Go home afterwards. You shouldn't be here so late, anyway. I'll make it up to you."

"No need, sir." Ianto dropped to his knees in front of Jack and reached for his belt and fly.

"Ianto!" Jack gasped, jerking slightly in his chair. Ianto ignored him, his focus on Jack's rapidly hardening cock and removing it carefully from the confines of Jack's boxers. His long, delicate fingers stroked Jack's skin gently, sending fire through Jack's veins. "I didn't hire you for this," Jack protested, putting a hand on Ianto's head to still him, though his erection was telling a different story. An entirely different story. Yes, it liked the way this was going…

"Of course not, sir," Ianto said, the smirk firmly on his lips. He bent to run his tongue over the full length of Jack's erection a few times. Jack couldn't hold back a moan when Ianto sucked energetically on the head.

"I didn't expect this," Jack exclaimed. "It's not a requirement."

"I didn't think it was, sir."

"You don't have to do this," Jack said again, wondering if Ianto would believe him. Sure, the kid was gorgeous, and he'd flirted hard enough to get the job, but Jack never actually considered Ianto going through with anything like this. Much. He couldn't help the fantasies about the kid, seeing him in the Hub today, and after feeling the kid's arousal last night… well, let's just say that Jack would have to stop thinking of him as a kid with the package Ianto seemed to possess. How he wanted a look at that!

"No, I don't need to do this," Ianto replied. "It's my choice, sir," he added, his breath hot on Jack's erection.

"Just so we're clear, I'm not forcing you into this. This was your idea," Jack said. "It has nothing to do with work."

Ianto looked up at him, a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. Jack knew he had lost when Ianto tugged on the waistband of his boxers and Jack immediately lifted his hips so Ianto could pull them down, along with his trousers. He wasn't sure which of them had lowered his braces, but at that particular moment, he didn't care one little bit. Ianto closed his mouth around his erection and he lost himself to the pleasure of the heat and wet and silk of Ianto's mouth, tongue and throat. Oh, Ianto was good!

When Jack opened his eyes after a much more than merely satisfactory blow job, he met Ianto's eyes. Very deliberately, Ianto swallowed, licking his lips afterwards, and Jack groaned at the lewdness of the gesture, his spent cock twitching. A minute later, Ianto had tucked Jack back into his trousers and left the Hub, not a hair out of place. Jack watched him go with a bemused expression on his face, not quite believing that Ianto had just blown him, that he'd let Ianto, his employee, his _brand new_ employee, blow him.

They developed an arrangement. At the end of the day, after everyone else left, Ianto would bring fresh coffee to Jack, get on his knees and blow him. They didn't talk about it, nor did Ianto ever indicate he wanted Jack to reciprocate. He also didn't touch himself while he did it, which made Jack wonder if he really wanted to be doing it, but Jack didn't wonder very much or very long, because it had been quite a while since he had regular sexual relief from some _one_ , rather than his own hand, and he wanted it to continue. Talking about it would undoubtedly bring the activities to a pause, if not an outright halt altogether, and he assumed Ianto took care of himself afterwards, anyway.

.

.

.

One night, two weeks into their arrangement, Jack opened blissed out eyes when he heard the unmistakable sound of a second zipper being lowered. Ianto grunted around him, his concentration momentarily taken up with caressing his own erection with his free hand. Jack closed his eyes and smiled to himself that Ianto finally seemed more excited by the process, even as Ianto continued to work Jack's dick with tongue and lips and just the little bit of teeth that he'd discovered Jack liked. Jack groaned when Ianto's motions became more erratic the closer he came to his own orgasm. Jack bit his lip, determined to hold out until Ianto came first.

He didn't have long to wait.

Once Ianto swallowed Jack's offering, Jack grabbed Ianto's wrist to pull his hand up, hoping against hope that the prim and proper neat-freak hadn't already wiped his hand.

He hadn't.

Good.

Jack systematically licked Ianto's cum from his palm, fingers and even that little bit that somehow made it onto the back of his hand. He enjoyed curling his tongue around those talented fingers, wondering when he'd be able to kiss Ianto for the first time and taste his own cum on Ianto's tongue.

Jack cleaning off Ianto's hand in this manner became part of their nightly ritual. After the third time, Ianto offered his hand to Jack, which always earned him a smile. It would have earned him a kiss the first time he held up his hand, but Ianto simultaneously turned his face away from Jack as he did so, taking away that possibility. Jack read the body language and didn't press the issue, though he still thought it would be a fun addition to their arrangement.

.

.

.

tbc in Chapter Two: Second Arrangement


	3. Second Arrangement

**Their Arrangement**

 **By Gracefultree**

 **Chapter Two: Second Arrangement**

.

.

.

On the one-month anniversary of Jack hiring Ianto, Jack decided enough was enough and he wasn't going to tolerate such a one-sided situation, even if Ianto was against kissing. He shoved Ianto into his chair before Ianto could leave after pleasuring Jack and blew _him_. He had Ianto thrashing and moaning and coming within minutes, even though he'd already come once, while sucking Jack off. Jack stood and leaned over to kiss him without thinking, but Ianto turned his face down while he caught his breath and did up his trousers, and missed the look of disappointment on Jack's face.

They changed things up after that. Ianto would come in early and give Jack coffee and a blow job first thing in the morning, usually in his office, though occasionally down in Jack's bunker when it had been an especially late night and Jack hadn't woken up yet. Jack enjoyed having Ianto down in his personal space, and tried to make it happen at least once a week, though it worked out to once every two. Those mornings, Ianto took more care with what he did, sucking on Jack's balls in addition to his cock, though he flipped Jack's blanket up from the bottom, thereby avoiding having to see Jack's naked chest and face while he did it.

With the last coffee of the day, Jack would blow Ianto, most often in Jack's chair, though sometimes Ianto would consent to lay back over Jack's desk if Jack allowed him to clear off the papers first. Those times, Jack's hands would wander up under Ianto's shirt to pinch his nipples or over his stomach or around back to squeeze Ianto's arse. They never went down to the bunker at night, and Jack never took the extra step of rimming or fingering Ianto, since Ianto never did those things to him, even though Jack gave him ample non-verbal signals that he was interested in an increased intimacy of that nature. He didn't think words would be appreciated, if something as simple as kissing was off-limits.

They still had yet to kiss, or see each other naked, or have intercourse. They still didn't talk about what they were doing. Occasionally Jack thought about bringing up the topic, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, Ianto managed to interrupt him with actual work, leave to get him another coffee, or tell him goodnight and disappear. It fascinated Jack to see how Ianto always seemed to know when to do those things rather than face a conversation about what they were doing, when Ianto seemed completely clueless about (or ignored) Jack's desire for kisses, or sex, or even just _holding each other_. He eventually concluded that those things were too intimate for Ianto, and that if he was going to be giving and getting sexual favors to/from his boss, he had to keep them relatively impersonal.

Jack determined to catch Ianto unawares one day and kiss the life out of him, just to prove that it was a pleasurable activity. And to stroke his own ego, of course. He was a good kisser, and he wanted Ianto to know it. He sometimes couldn't believe that they'd had each other's cocks in their mouths but never shared a single closed-mouth kiss.

Furthermore, it was always one or the other of them getting the blow job. They never went at it without at least five or six hours between interludes, and more often than not, Ianto would sacrifice his time to please Jack when Jack was angry or annoyed or frustrated about something. Once relaxed after his orgasm, Jack always suggested he reciprocate, it was only fair, after all, but Ianto had a way of disappearing. (Besides, he stiffly informed Jack once, he'd gotten his own pleasure while helping Jack.)

Frustrated that he couldn't give Ianto what Ianto was giving him, (or taste the young man as often as he wanted to, especially since Ianto tasted wonderful, and didn't lovers do that kind of thing? Wouldn't it be better to have one's lover's mouth rather than one's own hand?) Jack offered to 69 regularly, though Ianto rebuffed him every time. But they weren't lovers, were they? Jack asked himself. There was _so much_ they could be _doing_ , if not for Ianto's reticence.

Eventually, Jack did manage to convince Ianto to do it once, after a particularly busy few days when they didn't have time for more than a single blow job over 70 hours thanks to the case that _just wouldn't quit_. Ianto must have been feeling the strain, because that night he accepted gratefully. Again, though, only their trousers came off, so Jack was left feeling slightly cheated that he didn't get to see more of Ianto's body, or feel skin pressed against skin as they pleasured each other mutually for the first time.

Ianto avoided being alone with Jack for three days after that, no matter the sexual frustration he seemed to be feeling, as evidenced by a certain shakiness when handing out coffee that only Jack noticed, since he was looking for it. Mutual pleasure was too intimate for Ianto to handle, Jack decided, and didn't bring it up again, once Ianto returned to their original arrangement of one-sided blow jobs hours apart from each other.

They didn't talk about the missing three days, and Jack stopped asking about 69ing, thinking he knew when to push and when not to, at least where oral sex with Ianto was concerned. Ianto seemed much more comfortable when he didn't have to constantly tell Jack no.

And they still hadn't kissed.

.

.

.

tbc in Chapter Three: Third Arrangement


	4. Third Arrangement

**Their Arrangement**

 **by Gracefultree**

 **Chapter Three: Third Arrangement**

.

.

.

The night Suzie killed herself, Ianto walked silently into Jack's office, dropped his trousers and bent over Jack's desk, his actions all the invitation he was going to give, and after months of association, Jack knew it. Condoms and lube had mysteriously appeared in his desk drawer not too long before, so part of him had been anticipating such an eventuality. He hadn't asked about it, though, merely waiting for Ianto to give him the go-ahead. There was not, and never had been, a question in either of their minds about who would be bottoming.

Jack didn't need asking twice, and the relief of a good fuck gave both of them the energy to go on with their work and clean up after the whole mess. He didn't ask if it was Ianto's first time, and Ianto didn't volunteer any information, though Jack suspected that if he wasn't _the_ first, he was _one of the first_ from the tightness of Ianto's hole and the surprise and joy and pleasure Ianto evidenced when Jack found his prostate with very little effort. Jack had centuries of practice, after all, and he worked to make their first fuck the best one Ianto ever experienced.

He didn't try to kiss Ianto on the mouth, though, ordinarily, fucking someone from behind wouldn't preclude it. He did, however, bite Ianto's neck and kiss behind his ear, though Ianto shook off the latter action rather quickly. Jack stopped and focused on stretching Ianto appropriately. He knew some of Ianto's quirks by this time, and he wasn't about to upset the applecart, not when the premium produce was on offer.

He'd learned to trust Ianto in the months since he started at Torchwood Three, and Jack wasn't worried about Ianto betraying his secret of immortality, witnessed by Ianto on the CCTV and never mentioned or even hinted at. Intimacy might be too much for Ianto to deal with, but cover-ups and clean-ups were his specialty, and Jack was immensely grateful for his presence on his team.

.

.

.

They fucked quite a lot after that, always late at night, always Ianto giving the invitation, no words ever spoken. He had a sixth-sense for when Jack needed a fuck instead of a blow job, and for that, Jack was thankful. He enjoyed burying himself in Ianto's tight arse as often as Ianto would allow. He didn't try to kiss Ianto, not after the first time when he was so quickly rejected, but if a love-bite turned tender when Ianto was too close to his orgasm to notice, Jack counted it as a small victory.

When Ianto presented himself for a fuck for the fifth time, Jack rimmed him in preparation, without bothering to ask, instead of just using fingers and lube, knowing that to ask would end their evening. Ianto came three times that night. The next day, Jack smiled triumphantly when Ianto woke him with a blow job in his bunker that included his tongue finding its way lower than his balls for a change. Nor was Jack surprised to see mouthwash and a brand new toothbrush in his bathroom cabinet later that day when he climbed out of bed after lazing about to give Ianto time to wash up. He purposefully neglected to mention it to Ianto.

They were making progress, albeit slowly.

.

.

.

tbc in Chapter Four: Fourth Arrangement


	5. Fourth Arrangement

**Their Arrangement**

 **by Gracefultree**

 **Chapter Four: Fourth Arrangement**

.

.

.

Their first kiss couldn't have been under worse circumstances. In the middle of chaos, death, and destruction, with Ianto's cyber-girlfriend on the loose. Jack reviving from being dead, Ianto out cold, betrayal on their minds, anger in their eyes, and loss in their hearts.

Despite everything, despite the betrayal and hurt and manipulation, Jack wouldn't see Ianto die over his misplaced loyalty to a Cyberman that used to be his girlfriend. And he also couldn't stop himself from kissing Ianto to give him some of his life energy. For better or worse, he needed Ianto, betrayal or not, and kissing him seemed like the best way to tell him that, since words had never worked between them.

.

Ianto woke to soft lips on his, demanding yet gentle, and he responded instinctively. He kissed whoever it was with all he had, and only the situation kept them from continuing. He opened his eyes, gaping at Jack, because it was Jack he'd been kissing.

Jack, who had roughly fucked him across his desk fourteen hours ago. Jack, who had never kissed him before, who had never shown even the slightest interest in affection, as far as Ianto could remember. Jack shushed him before he could say anything, and then the chaos got worse, and he had to help Lisa, who was screaming.

.

.

.

tbc in Chapter Five: Fifth Arrangement


	6. Fifth Arrangement

**Their Arrangement**

 **by Gracefultree**

 **Chapter Five: Fifth Arrangement**

.

.

.

They didn't see each other for four weeks during Ianto's suspension. Jack didn't know what to do about the sudden sexual frustration. His hand was a let down after months of blow jobs and fucking Ianto, but he couldn't bestir himself to find someone else. It just felt wrong.

When Ianto returned to work so much earlier in the day that it was barely considered 'day' on the day he was supposed to, it came as no surprise to either of them that the first thing he did was slam Jack against the glass wall of his office and fuck him hard and fast and dirty.

Jack let him, even though it was the first time they'd ever done it in that direction, even though it hurt and there wasn't enough lube. But Ianto was expressing his own needs, and for Jack, that was a victory in and of itself. He supposed it _should_ hurt, after all the pain and betrayal between them. He returned the favor by fucking Ianto in the archives while the rest of the team was upstairs, doing whatever it was they did. At that moment, Jack didn't care about anything but the man underneath him and giving him as much pleasure as possible in the short time they had.

Jack retired to his bunker that night with bruises on his hips from where Ianto held him that morning. Ianto left the Hub with a bandaged shoulder from where Jack bit him too hard during their third round on the conference room table minutes before. It wasn't the first time he'd gone home with that particular injury, Jack was ashamed to admit, though if Ianto would just man up and accept Jack's kisses, he'd be able to avoid the problem.

They fucked each other senseless for two weeks straight, anywhere and everywhere in the Hub, as often as they could, regardless of what time it was or who else might be around. Three and four times a day, sometimes, whenever the mood struck one of them, which was often. Ianto had a particular way he'd raise his eyebrow at Jack that told him it was time, then they'd disappear to a (slightly) more private place for a quickie. Jack didn't bother with signals. He just showed up behind Ianto in the Archives with lube and condoms and an erection, or threw him on the couch as soon as the others left for lunch, or shouted for him across the main Hub, slamming his door behind him to tell Ianto what was going to happen in his chair or over his desk once the perception was activated or down in his bunker if he had the willpower to wait the extra minute to get to the bed.

It was a minor miracle no one knew what they were doing, but the lack of snide comments from Owen or blushes from Tosh or outrage from Gwen seemed to indicate that their arrangement remained a secret between just them.

Then the team went to the Brecon Beacons and found a village full of cannibals and everything went to shit.

.

.

.

tbc in Chapter Six: Sixth Arrangement


	7. Sixth Arrangement

**Their Arrangement**

 **by Gracefultree**

 **Chapter Six: Sixth Arrangement**

.

.

.

"My turn, then?" Ianto asked into the silence of the group, playing along with Gwen's childish game. He looked up from the stick he was fiddling with. "It was Lisa."

For Jack, everything went cold and he felt a jealous rage inside him that hadn't seen the light of day in decades. As soon as Gwen and Owen disappeared into the forest and Tosh wandered off to finish fixing her tent, Jack grabbed Ianto by the upper arm and dragged him away.

"Ow, Jack, that hurts!" Ianto protested weakly, using his first name for only the third time (when he wasn't in the middle of a climax). Jack swung him around and slammed him against the side of the SUV.

"What the fuck was that back there?" Jack demanded, low and angry, and Ianto had the smallest glimpse of Jack's potential for violence when pushed too far. How this was worse than being betrayed with a Cyberman in the basement, Ianto didn't know, but whatever he'd done, it was worse.

"I – I don't know –" Ianto stammered. "I don't understand."

"You know damn well I was the last person you kissed," Jack hissed. "You were awake, you even kissed me back," he pointed out, glaring at Ianto.

"If it actually meant something, maybe I'd count it," Ianto growled back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We've been fucking for months and that was our first kiss! Hardly one for the record books, that's for sure." Ianto crossed his arms over his chest. "We haven't even seen each other fully naked!"

"So what? You've never wanted to kiss when we fuck!"

"Yes, I do!" Ianto shouted. "You've never done it, never given me an indication it would be welcome!"

"Because I'm letting you lead!" Jack roared, too upset to be aware that Tosh was nearby and could potentially overhear everything. "You started all this. You blew me that first night and disappeared immediately afterwards. You kept coming back to do it, but leaving just as quickly. _You_ offered yourself for a fuck instead of a blow job. I thought you'd tell me what you wanted, or at least do it so I'd know. You never asked me to blow you back. I had to shove you in the chair when you were on your way out the door to even give you one!"

"I thought that's what you'd do to kiss me!"

"A first kiss isn't supposed to be like that!" Jack snarled, even more angry. Ianto continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"And how am I supposed to ask for something like that, huh? 'Oh, gee, _boss_ , want to suck my cock?'" Ianto demanded condescendingly.

"Yes!" Jack ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a puff of air in frustration. "I'm following your pace, Ianto. I let you determine when it's just blowjobs or when it's sex. You never once kissed me in all the chances we had. I've fucked you, face to face, and you never once pulled me in for a kiss. Every single time I try to kiss you, you turn your face away! How am I supposed to know you want to kiss me if that's what you do? Do you have any idea how many times I've bitten your shoulder raw because I want to be kissing you instead?"

"Kissing goes along with sex!" Ianto shouted, ignoring Jack's question as too painfully close to his own feelings to decipher right then. How many times had he buried his head in the hollow between Jack's neck and shoulder, breathing in the scent of his sweat and body and pheromones, wanting so desperately to kiss Jack with all he was worth? He felt like he didn't deserve that pleasure, though, especially after what he did, how he betrayed and hurt Jack. "I thought you, of all people, would know that!"

"How am I supposed to know anything if you don't ever talk about what we're doing?"

"It's not like you talk about it, either," Ianto retorted petulantly.

"At least I tried! I'm trying right now, and it's not the first time."

"'Let's 69' isn't the same thing as 'let's kiss'!"

"You want a kiss, Jones?" Jack growled. "Here's a kiss!" He grabbed Ianto by the front of his shirt, dragged him against his body, tilted his head back and kissed him with months' worth of suppressed passion. Ianto grabbed onto his shoulders and hung on, kissing back with just as much eagerness, just as much fierceness. It turned tender and needy. It turned soft and beautiful. Ianto whimpered. "You see," Jack purred as he stroked Ianto's cheek and kissed him again, slow, gentle kisses that Ianto drank up like water, wanting more, needing more. "It doesn't always have to be fucking, Ianto. It can be making lo–"

Gwen and Owen took that moment to find a human carcass in the woods.

.

.

.

tbc in Chapter 7: Final Arrangement


	8. Final Arrangement

**Their Arrangement**

 **by Gracefultree**

 **Chapter Seven: Final Arrangement**

.

.

.

Back at the Hub, after all the carnage, Owen offered to take Gwen home. Tosh felt good enough to drive, and after a not-so-subtle look between Jack and Ianto, followed the others to the garage, Jack's order to take the next two days off ringing in all their ears.

"Two days off?" Ianto asked, wincing as he shifted positions on the couch to make room for Jack, who, predictably, threw himself into his seat without regard for either its structural integrity or the comfort of his companion and his bruised and broken ribs.

"We all need a break after that," Jack replied with a tired sigh. "Now, you have a choice, Mr Jones," he declared with renewed energy.

"Do any of the options involve us having sex?" Ianto asked hopefully. "Because broken ribs or no, I could use it." Jack moved closer and leaned in deliberately for a kiss. Ianto returned it with only the smallest hesitation. He remembered the kisses that had been interrupted the day before. "Mmm, I could get used to this," he admitted when they drew apart.

"Good," Jack breathed. "You have a choice of where we're sleeping. My bunker's not on the list because it's too small, and I don't want to exacerbate your injuries getting both of us to try to fit there."

"So, what are the options?"

"Either we go back to your flat or we find a hotel."

"We?"

"You think I'm letting you go home alone after today?"

"Well, we don't - I mean, usually -"

"We're going to have to do things differently, Ianto. This arrangement we have isn't working. I want to kiss you. I want to make love to you instead of just have sex with you. I want to sleep next to you."

"Actually sleep together? Make love? Really? You're not the type," Ianto muttered.

"How do you know?"

"All these months…"

"Remember, I let you lead. It's my turn to set the pace for a while. Your flat or a hotel?"

Ianto leaned his head back against the sofa, considering his options. "Hotel," he finally said. "My flat would just be awkward. Your ego wouldn't fit in the door, let alone the rest of you."

"Are you making fun of me?" Jack asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "Owen must have given you the good stuff."

"I have more for later. It'll help when you're pounding into me." Ianto paused. "Making love, huh?"

"You think you're up to it?"

"Won't know unless I try, will I?" Ianto mused, shifting over initiate the next set of kisses.

.

.

.

After two days of gentle, sensual lovemaking and the occasional passionate tryst, Jack and Ianto developed a new understanding of their arrangement. No longer were they simply fuck-buddies, or office-shags. Now they were lovers in truth. To Ianto's surprise, Jack was not just about the quick fuck, and could, in fact, hold off his own release for hours when giving Ianto more attention and consideration and pleasure than anyone else who had ever shared his bed.

To Jack's delight, Ianto was hooked immediately.

They took the opportunity to re-learn how to be with each other, once Ianto was better. They spent hours kissing on the Hub sofa most nights before moving on to other things. Once in Jack's bunker, they undressed each other slowly, kissing and licking and touching every part of the other man as they went. It became less about frenzied release and more about quality of touch, of sounds and sights and smells and tastes. They had those wild moments that categorized their first weeks together quite often, especially when the others were in the Hub, but when alone with time and privacy ahead of them, they focused each other.

It hardly seemed possible, but their desire for each other only doubled with this new intimacy.

By the time three Rift refugees arrived in their small airplane from 1953, Ianto had given up the flat he never saw and secretly moved into the Hub with Jack. The bigger bed Jack acquired hadn't hurt his decision in the slightest, nor their developing ability to _talk_ to each other. None of the others noticed the change in accommodations, though Tosh would sometimes tease Ianto about having to erase CCTV footage he and Jack forgot to take care of. Neither of them commented that the scenes she deleted were a combination of wild abandon and sweet and loving, and Tosh silently gave them her support through little gestures and the occasional chocolate muffin or coffee she brought Ianto.

When Jack died, then died again and stayed down, Ianto expressed his grief through his silence, disappearing into the shadows of the Hub, only coming out when someone needed him, and only then because Tosh coaxed him to it. He couldn't bear to sit with Jack, ceding his place to Gwen, who didn't deserve it, despite his heartache and jealousy. Seeing Jack alive again lifted his spirits in a way he never expected, and kissing him in public like they did made everything worth it. All the pain, grief, and heartbreak dissipated into the atmosphere at the feeling of Jack's lips on his again.

"I love you," he whispered to Jack after their kiss.

"I know. I love you, too," Jack answered, giving him another lingering kiss.

.

.

.

~Fin~


End file.
